


All The Love In The world

by Navajo_Woman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, NSFW Art, Top!Cas, alpha!cas, bottom!Dean, omega!dean, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6644953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navajo_Woman/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Castiel has been dark and depressed since his wife and baby dies. He meets stable boy Dean and instantly recognizes him as a mate. They have a life together, pups and it's all just mostly fluff and smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The beautiful graphic was made for me by LugiaDepression.

 

 

Everyone in the kingdom worried about the king. A short year ago, he had been so happy and full of life. But then, when his wife died giving birth to their son, who was stillborn, all the light was gone from him. His eyes were dull, he never smiled anymore and he was just basically a shadow instead of a man.

Still he ruled fairly and did his duty. He just did it with no joy.

 

It was a beautiful spring day. At least most of the kingdom saw it as beautiful. The king just saw it as another day. But he decided to go riding. At least it was a way to fill his day, which dragged out before him as painfully as all the rest.

He walked to the stables. Once inside, he saw a man grooming his favorite horse. He walked up to the stall, and then he paused.

The man, obviously an omega, wafted a delightful smell. He smelled like oak trees and honey and, maybe, freshly mown grass? It was wonderful and the King almost smiled. Almost.

The man turned and gasped. He bowed right away. The King walked up to him and just said, “Rise.”

The man stood up.

He was so beautiful; he took the King’s breath away. He had piecing green eyes and freckles dusted his face, He stood slightly taller than the King. But his scent was the most intoxicating thing about him. It was all the King could do to stop himself from scenting the man on the spot.

 

“King Castiel, what can I do for you?”

Cas smiled. He actually smiled, hearing the man’s gruff voice.

“What is your name?”

The man looked Cas in the eye and said simply, “Dean, m’lord.”

Dean was taken aback to be so close to the King. To make matters worse, the King smelled so delightful, Dean was almost lightheaded from being so close to him. The King smelled like leather, apples and something Dean had no experience with.

 

Cas looked at the omega’s throat. He was not mated. That was a very good thing. Very good indeed.

For the first time in over a year, the King felt alive again.

“Dean, come with me.”

Dean followed the King back inside the castle. He was very nervous. He didn’t really belong inside. He was concerned someone would question the King’s reasons for bringing him there.

Of course, no one questioned the King.

 

Cas led Dean to his drawing room and bade him sit. Dean was very uncomfortable,

“Your Majesty, I don’t think…”

 

Cas looked a him. “Sit, I said.”

Dean sat.

 

Cas called for mead and a maid brought it to them. She looked at Dean and at the King and she smiled.

 

Dean sipped the mead and it was the most amazing thing he’s ever tasted. He smiled.

Cas said abruptly to him, “You are not mated, Dean?”

 

Dean looked wary. “No, m’lord.”

 

Cas sighed. “Please, call me Cas.”

 

Dean was horrified, “I could not! It isn’t fitting.”

 

Cas told him, “It’s fitting if I say it is.”

Dean looked down.

 

Cas continued, “And are you promised to anyone?”

 

Dean still looked down. “My older brother has been looking for a mate for me but none have been found yet, sir.”

 

Cas heaved a sigh of relief.

Cas got up and walked to the chair Dean sat in. He grasped the man by his wrists and raised him to his feet.

Cas leaned over and ran his nose along Dean’s throat, breathing in the intoxicating scent. Dean automatically turned his head, giving Cas access.

Then Cas turned his head and said to Dean, “Scent me.”

Dean did. He threw caution to the wind and scented the King’s throat. He smelled so amazingly heady, Dean’s knees went weak.

Cas grabbed Dean lest he fall down. Cas smiled deeply. This was the reaction he had hoped for.

 

Cas pulled Dean to him and kissed him. He held on to Dean’s face with his hands and kissed him deeply. He pushed his tongue into Dean’s mouth and Dean opened for him. Cas’ tongue explored Dean’s mouth and then he pulled Dean’s lower lip into his mouth.

Dean was breathless and he felt his slick begin. He knew the King, no Cas, could smell his arousal. Dean was a little afraid, He was going to be knotted by the King?

 

As if he knew exactly what Dean was thinking, Cas broke the kiss and said, “I will not take you against your will. Do you wish me to stop?”

Dean didn’t think twice. “No, Cas. I want you to continue.”

 

 

Cas chuckled at Dean using his name.

The heady aroma of Dean’s arousal and his slick was too much for the King. Cas hadn’t felt anything, let alone sexual, since his wife and child died. He wanted Dean and he wanted him now.

 

Cas took Dean’s tunic off and marveled at the man’s beautiful chest. He pulled down Dean’s breeches and then just pushed Dean back on the bed. Cas pulled his clothes off.

Cas crawled over Dean and kissed him more. Dean moaned into his mouth and Cas could smell the slick. Dean’s arousal was like ambrosia to Cas. He at last felt alive again.

Cas mouthed down Dean’s throat and kissed him along his jaw. Dean was moaning loudly.

Cas couldn’t wait. It had been more than a year, after all. He pushed Dean’s legs up and looked at the man’s tight pink hole, which was leaking slick out of it to pool on the bed. Cas put his mouth on it and licked.

Dean arched his back. Cas tasted and Dean tasted so good, if Cas hadn’t already been hard as a post he would have been instantly. He continued to lick Dean’s hole.

But then he simply had to have Dean. He put Dean’s leg onto his shoulders and pushed in.

 

 

 

 

Dean gasped and pushed against Cas. Cas plunged in and began to fuck Dean like a man possessed. Dean met every thrust.

Cas reveled in the feeling of Dean… he was tight and hot inside. Cas felt every thrust in, the drag on his cock and the pull when he backed up. He looked at Dean and the man had his eyes closed and a look of total ecstasy on his face.

He groaned, “Oh Cas… my lord, Cas, you’re so big. Please, harder, Cas… please…”

Cas obliged him. He continued ramming until his felt his knot growing to massive proportions.

“Tell me Dean. Tell me you want my knot.”

 

“Oh yes, yes I want it… knot me… please….”

Cas pushed in hard. His knot breeched Dean’s rim and slid in. Dean’s hole tightened and they were tied. Cas filled his man with cum over and over again. He came more than he ever had in his life, even more than he had in his wife.

Dean was gasping at the sheer volume of it.

Finally, Cas was done and he turned them on their sides to be more comfortable. This movement cause another torrent of cum to fill Dean. Cas felt Dean’s tummy, which was slightly distended with it, and he smiled.

He looked at Dean and said, “Unless you tell me no, I am mating you next time.

 

Dean was sure he wanted the King to do that, but instead he said, “Sir you hardly know me.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas mates Dean.

The King looked at Dean and thought about what he said.

“Well, I guess I have rushed this. I just… well, it’s been such a long time. You made me see things in color again after a year of seeing everything as being grey.”

Dean blushed. Cas thought it was a delightful sight.

“So,” Cas continued, “tell me about yourself.”

 

So Dean began to tell the King about himself. His mother was living and he had a brother named Sam. His father was dead, killed in the last war.

 

Cas sighed. His father loved to start wars. It was a dark time for the kingdom. Cas was very opposed to wars and just wanted his people to live in peace.

While Dean was talking, Cas’ knot shrunk to the point that they could un-couple but they both just stayed where they were, talking.

 

Dean continued. Sam was another omega who worked as a shepherd. Dean told Cas that an influential Alpha was perusing Sam but Sam didn’t like him.

Cas made a mental note to take care of that situation.

Dean had worked in the stables for several months. He loved horses.

 

Cas smiled at Dean. “You are interesting. Your family is interesting. But from now on, they will live in the castle and I will take care of them. Just like I’m going to take care of you, Dean. I want to take care of you forever.”

Cas kissed Dean again. Dean melted into it.

 

Cas needed Dean again, but this time, he intended to take his time and do it right. He began to kiss Dean deeply. His tounge slid into Dean’s mouth and flicked in and out. He sucked Dean’s tounge into his mouth. He lightly bit Dean’ bottom lip.

Then he sucked down Dean’s throat. His mouth went over the spot where Cas intended to bond them and his mouth watered,

Cas moved to Dean’s nipples. They were very sensitive, and when Cas sucked on them Dean groaned and pressed his chest into Cas. Cas nipped each one and sucked until they were hard little marbles.

Then Cas moved between Dean’s legs. Dean was leaking slick freely, and Cas wanted to taste it again. He put his mouth over Dean’s hole and ran his tongue over it.

Dean was moaning and gasping Cas’ name. Cas was so hard, he needed to be inside Dean or he felt like he would explode.

He positioned himself and slid in. Dean gasped and pushed against Cas. Cas never paused until he was fully in Dean. He pulled Dean’s legs up onto his shoulders and pushed in until his balls were slapping Dean’s ass.

Determined to make this last, Cas went slow. He pulled back and pushed in at a leisurely pace. He felt every inch of Dean’s channel against his big cock and Dean’s hole was so tight around it, it was just amazing.

Dean was groaning, “Cas, my god, Cas… you’re so big in me… please, faster, harder… please…”

Cas sped up. He snapped his hips with every thrust, and loved hearing the sounds he could get out of Dean. Cas went even faster and harder, and his knot was getting huge.

Just before he forced his knot into Dean. Cas found the spot that lay right at the place where Dean’s throat met his shoulder, and Cas bit. He bit hard and tasted blood in his mouth. At that precise moment he forced his knot into Dean.

Dean cried out and his hole opened to accept the knot. It then closed back around Cas and they tied. Dean moved his head to give Cas full access to the place where his teeth were sunk in.

Cas let loose and began a litany of “Mine, Mate, Mine, Mate. You are mine now, forever my mate.”

Dean said, “Yes, yes, yes…” over and over.

Dean grabbed Dean’s cock and ran his hand up and down it in rhythm to the way he was fucking Dean. Dean came in his hand in a very short time.

Cas filled Dean with hot cum. He shot over and over again. Dean had his head thrown back and was moving in such a way as to pull more and more cum from Cas.

The last thing that Dean said before they both collapsed against each other was, “Breed me.”

Cas stiffened at that.

“Dean, when do you go into your next heat?”

 

“In two weeks, Cas.”

 

Cas looked sad.

Dean understood right away. “Cas, I want you to breed me. I want to give you an heir, a pup. Look at me. I’m strong. I can do this. I’m not your wife. I can do this, I promise. I was born for this, to be fucked, to take your knot, to breed and to give you pups. That is what I exist for. I am your mate. Please, Cas, you must breed me.”

Cas looked scared but he nodded.

Dean kissed him and they settled in to wait for Cas’ knot to go down. They both slept a little.

 

 

When they woke, they were no longer tied. Cas led Dean to the water closet and they both cleaned up. Cas gave Dean an outfit of his to put on. It was tight on Dean but he looked so good, Cas almost stripped him again and took him. But he controlled himself.

Dressed, they went to the throne room. The ministers were there, waiting for the King to arrive. When Cas walked in, they all bowed. And when they stood up, they saw Dean.

Most of them looked at the mating mark. Cas walked up to his throne, bringing Dean with him. They stood side by side.

“I have good news for one and all. I have taken a new mate. This is Dean, my mate for life. You will all treat him with the respect he deserves as my mate.”

Dean looked shy. The ministers all clapped and cheered. One minister did not look as pleased to hear this news as the others, but no one noticed the look in his eyes.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get to know each other.

Over the course of the next few days, many things changed, some for Cas but mostly for Dean and his family.

Dean’ mother, Mary, was moved into her own suite of rooms, to her total amazement. Sam was also moved in and the Alpha who was perusing him was given a different omega who was fine with the arrangement.

But for Dean, things were changing the most, He was moved into Cas’ rooms. He was fitted for an entire new wardrobe. He sat at Cas’ right hand both when Cas was on the throne and when they ate in the banquet hall. Luckily for Dean, Cas hated both places so mostly they ate in their room.

Cas was very erotic and Dean loved it. It turned out that Dean was just as insatiable as Cas was. They fucked and tied several times a day. Dean begged for Cas’ knot every time and it just thrilled Cas. His wife had not been that interested in being tied unless she was in a heat. Dean wanted it constantly.

 

They walked through the gardens. The gardens were beautiful, filled with flowers and trees. There was a pool of water and benches. Cas and Dean sat on a bench together, holding hands and just loving the surroundings. This was one of Cas’ favorite places to relax.

“I’m so very grateful to you for taking care of my family, Cas. It means so much to me.”

Cas kissed Dean’s palm.

“Of course I’m going to take care of them my love, they are my family now, too.”

Cas loved Mary. She was down-to-earth and practical. Cas enjoyed talking to her very much.

Sam, on the other hand, was just a big kid. He was always up to something. He was like having a giant puppy running around. Cas really liked him too.

 

Cas quiet and thoughtful today. Dean would be going into heat soon. Probably tomorrow. Cas knew how much being bred meant to Dean and Cas had decided to do it. But that didn’t lessen his fear, his concern over Dean having a successful pregnancy and delivery. If he lost Dean, it would kill him.

 

Cas pulled Dean into his lap and began to kiss him. He rubbed Dean’s back.

“Do you have any idea how much I love you, baby?”

Dean smiled and leaned into Cas’ kisses.

“I have a fairly good idea, Alpha. And I love you that much back.”

 

Cas’ hand reached down the back of Dean’s breeches. His finger found Dean’s crack and then it found Dean’s hole. Cas ran his finger around it and then slid in.

Dean immediately began to leak slick. Cas pushed his finger into Dean, searching for the small bundle of nerves… and when he found it, Dean arched his back and moaned loudly.

Cas stood up and pulled Dean’s breeches down. He pulled Dean’ legs apart and put his face to Dean’s slick-covered hole. He sucked and licked, lapping up Dean’s slick. Dean was gasping and just trying to stand still.

“You taste so good, baby. Want it all from you…”

Cas continued to lick Dean’s hole, slipping his tongue into Dean.

Then Cas needed inside Dean. He wanted to knot Dean right here. He bent Dean over a bench and slipped inside him.

Dean moaned, “Oh Cas… oh it’s good… fuck me hard, please…”

Cas pounded into Dean. He was rough but that is exactly how Dean loved it. Hid hands were gripping Dean’s hips tightly, tight enough to leave marks. He bent over and licked up Dean’s spine even as he pounded Dean’s needy hole.

 

“Dean whined, “Need your knot, please knot me… please tie me Cas…”

Cas’ knot was growing. He pondered tying Dean here in the garden and where they could lay comfortably while they waited for Cas’ knot to go down. Cas pulled Dean to the grass even as he kept pounding his ass.

Dean fell to all fours and Cas went to his knees behind Dean.

Cas was close. He reached around and grabbed Dean’s cock, running his hand up and down the shaft. As usual, Dean came quickly, coating Cas’ hand with sticky cum.

When Dean came, it caused his hole to clench and that threw Cas over the edge. Cas pulled Dean back even as he thrust into him and forced Dean to open and allow his knot entrance,

Dean’s hole clenched and they tied.

Cass came over and over again, filling Dean to the point that his abdomen pooched out with it.

Cas pulled Dean over and they spooned against one another. Cas loved the feeling of his knot being trapped within his mate. Just thinking about It caused another torrent of cum to shoot out of him.

 

Dean was trying to catch his breath. They lay in the grass and just relaxed for a bit.

“I’m going into heat tomorrow, Cas.”

 

Cas said quietly, “I remember, baby.”

 

Dean sighed. “And do you remember your promise to me?”

 

Cas hugged Dean closer. “I remember and I intend to keep it. I will do my best to breed you, love.”

 

Dean laughed. “Do your best? Considering how much you cum every time, I am sure to come away pregnant.”

Cas chuckled. He peppered the back of Dean’s neck with kisses.

“Haven’t heard any complaints out of you.” With that, he rubbed Dean’s pooched out abdomen, so full of Cas’ cum.

Dean responded with a wiggle and a tightening of his hole that brought forth even more cum from Cas.

 

 

The castle staff was instructed in how Cas wanted them to respond to Dean’s heat. They were to leave plenty of mead and water outside the door. They were to leave meals that were easy to consume as well. There were plenty of fresh linins and towels in the room.

 

Dean and Cas spent a quiet evening in their rooms. They ate a light supper and bathed together, getting ready for Dean’s heat.

They went to sleep spooning against one another. Cas held Dean tightly to him,

Then, sometime in the night, Cas woke up to Dean moaning. He was drenched in sweat and crying.

“Mate please… help me… it hurts…”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's heat. Dean's pregnant.

Cas was instantly awake. Dean was whimpering. Cas scooped Dean up in his arms.

“It’s okay baby, I’ve got you.”

The scent of Dean’s heat filled Cas’ nose and made his cock get hard instantly.

Cas kissed Dean and Dean opened his mouth for Cas’ tongue. Cas pinched Dean’s nipples with his hands as he kissed him. Slick was pouring out of Dean and the scent of that made it difficult for Cas to not just ram into Dean but he wanted to take his time.

Cas ran his fingers into Dean and got some slick on them. He put the fingers in his mouth and tasted Dean. Dean was moaning into Cas’ mouth.

Cas pulled Dean’s legs up and Dean wrapped them around Cas’ waist. Cas put the head of his cock against Dean’s leaking hole and pushed in.

Dean made a groaning sound and pushed his hips hard against Cas. Cas sunk in all the way and began to pull his cock back, then thrust back in.

Dean’s scent made his wolf rise. He growled, “Mate. My mate. Mine. Take it bitch. You’re mine. You’re my bitch to breed.”

Dean moaned out, “Yes, Alpha. Yes, yours only. I’m your bitch, breed me. Knot me. Please…”

Cas sped up and began to slam Dean. Dean met every thrust with one of his own.

“You’re so beautiful like this, Dean. My beautiful bitch…”

Cas felt his knot rising.  This was it. He was going to try and breed Dean. For better or worse, he said a prayer to the gods and forced his knot into Dean.

 

 

Dean cried out as his hole clamped down on Cas and Cas began to fill him with hot cum. Shot after shot filled him so completely, he began to feel like he couldn’t hold any more. But of course, he could.

Cas kissed him all over his face and neck. “I love you Dean. I love you so much.’

Dean smiled and answered. “I love you too, my mate, my alpha.”

 

They lay on their sides facing one another, tied tightly. Cas ran his hands over Dean’s face and through his hair.

“My beautiful little omega.”

 

Dean sighed. “I want to carry your pup so badly, Cas.”

Cas just said he knew. He tamped down that sliver of fear he felt and put it in a corner of his mind.

 

Dean’s heat was exhausting. He needed Cas at least five times a day for three days now. Cas made sure he ate at least a little something in between, and kept Dean hydrated. But Dean was getting thinner and seemed so tired.

Cas wondered if it was like this every time for Dean, but since Dean had never been with anyone before Cas, there was no way to know.

On the fourth day, Cas woke up and Dean was still sleeping. He looked pale and thin but better.

Dean opened his eyes and smiled at his Alpha.

Cas took Dean’s face in his hands and kissed him tenderly. “Good morning, mu sweet mate. How are you feeling?”

Dean smiled. “Better. I feel better.”

 

Cas got Dean something to eat and sat while he ate it.

“Baby, how long do your heats usually last?”

Dean looked thoughtful.

“I’ve only had two before but they lasted six days.”

Cas smiled at him.

“Then I’m pretty sure your pregnant, Dean.”

Dean’s entire face lit up.

 

It took Dean a couple of days of total bedrest to get at least some of his strength back. Cas was hovering over him like a mother hen the entire time.

 

Mary came to see Dean. She was well versed in herb lore, and she brought herbs to help Dean keep up his strength during the pregnancy. Cas made sure he understood everything there was to know about them and assured Mary that Dean would be taking them.

 

Cas walked Mary out of the room. They stood in the hall.

Cas looked down and said, “Um, Mary, I was wondering if… um… well, wondering about… uh…”

Mary laughed heartedly. “Oh my heavens. You are the King, and you have just impregnated my son, and yet you don’t have the courage to ask me if it is all right for you to continue to knot him?”

Cas blushed furiously.

“It is fine, m’lord. It should continue to be fine until very late in the pregnancy. Anything else you wish to know?”

Cas muttered that was the only thing and went back in the bedroom, leaving a very amused Mary in the hall.

 

Cas crawled into bed with Dean. He kissed Dean and pulled him into an embrace. Dean sighed and relaxed into Cas. Cas felt hopeful and happy.

 

Dean slept. Cas drank some mead and held his mate. He thought about how wonderful it would be, will be, to have a pup, to watch Dean nurse his pup; to hold the pup in his arms. Cas’ heart sang.

When Dean woke up, Cas made him drink some mead and eat again. Dean didn’t want to but he knew Cas would never take no for an answer.

 

The next day, Dean was up and about. Cas took care of kingdom business while Dean sat in the kitchen with his mother and brother. Sam, it seemed, was quite taken with an Alpha. Dean made a mental note to ask Cas to look into the man.

Mary gave Dean a small pastry to eat.

“Why is everyone constantly trying to get me to eat?” Dean was frustrated.

Mary hit him on the knuckles with a wooden spoon.

“Ow! What did you do that for?” Dean rubbed his hand.

 

“For asking stupid questions, that’s why. Now eat.” Mary glared at him and Dean knew that look all too well. He ate his pastry.

 

Cas was finished and came into the kitchen to collect his mate. He saw the spoon incident and smiled broadly.

Dean saw him. “So what? You’re afraid of my mother?”

Cas smiles and said, “Yeah, I think so.”

Mary laughed.

Cas and Dean walked back to their rooms.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's pregnancy progresses.

Dean was recuperating from his heat nicely. He had color back in his face and had put back on some weight. Cas was pleased. He knew Dean was pregnant based on Dean’s shortened heat but he would feel better when he had some confirmation. Cas was sort of a worrier when it came to Dean.

Then came the morning when Dean threw up everything he’d eaten for breakfast. Cas held his head and put a cool cloth to Dean’s head. A physician was called who declared Dean officially with pup. Both Dean and Cas were thrilled, although at the moment Dean was a little sick and not quite as exuberant as he might be.

Mary brought herbs to help with the morning sickness but they really didn’t help much. Dean was pretty miserable most of every day and he began to lose weight again.

Cas was beside himself with worry.

Mary did her best to reassure him that everything would be fine. Unless the morning sickness persisted past the three-month mark, it was all to be expected. Dean was healthy to begin with and would do fine.

 

One interesting side effect of being pregnant was that it seemed to kick Dean’s libido into high gear. Although he was sick most of the day, as soon as the sun went down he felt better. And he felt horny. Very, very horny.

 

Dean lay naked in their bed. His legs were spread and he was looking at Cas with a very feral look.

Cas laughed. “Baby, you don’t have to entice me. I will be there in a moment and will fuck you senseless.”

 

Dean whined, “But hurry, please. I’m so wet for you, mate. Please hurry.”

Cas sniffed at the scent of slick and need that came from his mate and his cock hardened.

 

In the bed, Cas took Cas’ face in his hands and kissed his mate deeply. Their tongues played with one another and Cas’ hands went to Dean’s nipples. He pinched them and Dean moaned.

Cas kissed the spot behind Dean’s ear that made Dean wiggle nicely. He licked Dean’s ear and sucked an earlobe. Dean was gasping and pushing his hips up in the air.

Cas moved between Dean’s legs and pushed them up. Dean lifted them high up, giving Cas access to Dean’s hole, which was running slick freely. Dean’s hand was grabbing Cas’ hair frantically.

Cas shoved his tongue into Dean and sucked slick from him. It tasted so good, Cas never got enough of it. Dean groaned loudly and pushed his ass against Cas’ mouth.

Then Cas moved up slightly and took Dean’s cock in his mouth. Dean cried out and thrust into Cas’ mouth further. Dean had a cock that was larger than the average omega. Cas thought it was perfect. Cas ran his tongue over the head and into the slit. He tasted Dean’s pre cum. Then he sucked down the shaft to the root and just held Dean’s cock in his mouth.

Dean started to whine. “Please, Cas… please…”

Cas moved. Hs sucked up and down until Dean arched his back and came in Cas’ mouth. Cas swallowed every drop.

Then Cas pushed Dean onto his side and Cas spooned up behind him. He pushed his cock up and into Dean and Dean pushed back against him. Cas lifted Dean’s top leg and just thrust hard and fast into his mate.

Dean growled and pushed back against Cas’ thrusts. Cas took Dean hard, just like he liked it. With Dean, the rougher the better, it seemed. Especially now.

Dean grunted. “Please, Cas, mate, alpha, knot me… please, I need it so bad… need your knot…”

Cas’ knot was growing. He wanted to wait until it was at its peak. He continued to fuck Dean.

Then it was ready. It was huge. Cas’ knot had been getting bigger since Dean became pregnant. It wanted to tie his mate and keep out any others. It was a genetic thing, but Cas loved it. He loved forcing his huge knot into Dean.

Cas paused. He pulled back to where he was almost out of Dean but not quite. He held Dean’s hips tightly. Then he rammed. Dean’s hole was trying to open enough to accept Cas’ knot but it was so big…

Dean cried out and tried to push back on it. Cas held his hips tightly. Cas continued to push and finally, Dean’s hole opened enough. Cas forced his knot into his mate with a loud grunt.

Dean cried out again. His hole settled and clenched. They were tied. Dean felt too full this time, but he loved it at the same time. Cas’ knot was huge inside him.

Cas came and came. He shot what felt like buckets of cum into Dean. Cas was moaning in pleasure at his many orgasms. It was like it would never end.

Cas sighed and pulled Dean in closer. Dean leaned into Cas’ chest and put his head back to lay it on Cas’ shoulder.

“I love you so much, Dean.”

 

“Oh I love you too, mate. I love you and I love the pup inside me.”

 

Cas kissed the back of Dean’s neck. He nibbled Dean’s ear and gave Dean goosebumps. He nuzzled his nose into Dean’s hair.  He licked over the mating mark and Dean groaned. His hole clenched and this sent another torrent of cum into him. Cas moaned.

“Omega, you’re killing me.” Cas joked.

Dean just clenched again in response.

They were tied for more than an hour. It was the longest period of time so far.

 

 

 

As weeks passed, Dean’s morning sickness lessened until he was not throwing up anymore. It was a huge relief to Cas.

Dean began to gain some weight again.

He had a small baby bump now and Cas spent a lot of time rubbing Dean’s belly and talking to the pup inside. He knew the pup couldn’t hear him yet but that didn’t stop him. He would tell Dean’s belly how much he loved the pup, about all the fun they would have together and he would sing to it at times. Dean laughed but he loved it, too. He loved how happy Cas was.

He loved Cas more than life itself.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets kidnapped.

Cas was called to the throne room to deal with a matter. There stood before him a man, an alpha. He was not terribly tall but he was good-looking.

The man bowed deeply and then stood, waiting for permission to speak.

“And what can I do for you?” Cas was being polite even though he just wanted to get back to Dean.

 

“MY name is Gabriel, sire. I wish to take a member of your majesty’s family as my mate, sire.”

Cas opened his mouth and then closed it again. He only had two members, Sam and Mary.

“Uh, which member are you interested in?”

 

Gabriel smiled. “Your brother-in-law Sam, sire. I care for him deeply.”

 

Cas called for Sam to be brought to the throne room. A minister ran to fetch him. Soon, Sam walked into the room. He smiled brightly when he saw Gabriel.

 

Cas looked ay Sam. “Sam, are you interested in this alpha?”

 

Sam nodded and said, “Oh yes, Cas. I’m very much in love with Gabe.”

 

Cas looked at the two of them. He hoped Dean wouldn’t be too upset when Cas told him about this.

 

“Then I give my blessing to the two of you. Gabriel, you may have Sam as your omega and your mate. But understand me, if you hurt him in any way, you will have me to answer to.”

Gabe nodded and pulled Sam in for a hug. The vast difference in their heights made it rather comical to see. But they left, hand in hand. Cas sighed. He had to tell Dean now.

 

Dean was in their rooms, reading. He smiled so brightly when Cas came in the room. Cas looked at the love of his life, with his baby bump growing bigger every day.

  
“Baby, I need to talk to you.”

Dean moved over to sit next to Cas.

“Um, an alpha asked for your brother to be his mate today. And I agreed. Sam is in love with him.”

Dean grinned

“Cas that’s wonderful. I’m so excited to meet this alpha. He must be a good man for Sam to love him and for you to give your permission.”

Cas was relieved that Dean took it this way. He kissed his mate.

“I’ll make the arrangement very soon, my love.”

 

Sam and Gabe were invited to a private dinner with Cas and Dean. It turned out that they all got along wonderfully. Gabe was very funny and had Cas and Dean laughing most of the night. But what did Dean’s heart good was to see the devotion that Gabe showed to his little brother. It was so obvious they were very much in love.’

 

Later, in their room, Dean told Cas how he felt. Cas hugged Dean to him and kissed his forehead.

“I noticed it too, my sweet baby. They love one another a lot.”

 

Dean smiled. “Almost as much as we love each other.”

 

 

 

Summer was upon them. The weather was wonderful this year. Dean was getting bigger and bigger.

Cas was sound asleep when Dean shook him.

“Wake up, Cas. Wake up.”

Cas was instantly awake.

“What is it? What’s wrong?”

 

Dean simply said, “Give me your hand.”

Cas was sleepy and confused. He just looked at Dean. Dean sighed and grabbed his hand. Dean put Cas’ hand on his belly.

Cas’ eyes got big.

“Is that… Is that our pup?” Cas felt the kick. It was strong.

 

Dean beamed at him. “Yes, my mate. That is your pup making himself known.”

Cas was moved to tears. He kept his hand on Dean’s belly until the pup quit kicking. Then he pulled Dean to him.

“Gods I love you.”

 

The pup was an active one. It kicked and moved most of every day. Cas never tired of feeling it.

 

 

Dean was walking in the garden. The weather was warm but not too hot. Dean tried to get exercise every day, now that his belly was growing so big. Cas was busy but promised to meet Dean there as soon as he was done.

Dean turned a corner near the pond when suddenly, rough hands grabbed him from behind. A bag was thrown over his head and his arms were pinned behind him.

Dean fought with all his might but the three strong alphas were too much for him. He was roughly carried away and thrown into the back of a wagon. His arms and legs were tied with rope.

Dean struggled to breathe. He was so frightened, but for his pup more than himself. He had no idea who these men were or what they intended to do to him. He wrapped his tied arms protectively around his belly and tried to remain calm.

 

 

Cas walked to the garden to meet Dean. He looked around, but saw no trace of his mate. Then he saw a note pinned to a tree with a knife.

It read, ‘We have your mate. If you want to see him or the pup he carries alive again, you need to pay us $10,000 in gold, silver and jewels. We will send you the instructions on how to get the ransom to us in a day, here at this tree.’

Cas’ legs gave out. When he could stand, he ran back to the castle and raised the alarm.

 

 

Dean was lifted out of the wagon and dragged inside some structure. He was dumped on the floor and the bag was removed from his head. He blinked furiously, trying to allow his eyes to adjust to the light. He was in a barn. There was straw all over the floor. He couldn’t see who had taken him.

“Please… I know you’re there somewhere. Please don’t hurt my pup. I beg of you.”

He plea was met with a harsh laugh and nothing more.

Dean had to piss so badly. He was having to go more often lately because of the pup pressing on his bladder. He was ashamed but he had to ask.

“I need to piss. Please, untie my legs and allow me that, at least.”

Again, a man laughed. He walked over to Dean. Dean looked at his face for the first time.

The man yanked Dean’s breeches down and revealed his cock. Dean looked away in shame. The man grabbed Dean’s cock and put the tip of it into the mouth of a jar.

“Piss, pretty.”

Dean had no choice. He pissed with the man holding his cock. His shame was so great, he felt like dying. But the life of his pup was foremost in his mind. If anything happened to the pup, it would kill Cas.

Dean was determined to live.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is rescued and Cas finds out who was behind the kidnapping.

Cas was crazed. He sent out every one of his royal guard in every direction looking for clues, for anyone who might have seen something, or just to search.

He paced the throne room, ranting and yelling, until Mary brought him a tea to soothe him. He sat down heavily and put his head in his hands.

“How did they get into the garden? The walls are high and it is well-guarded. I just don’t understand…”

“Cas, it may be someone who has access to the castle. Even someone you trust. You must think of everything.”

Cas stared at him with a lost look on his face.

 

 

Dean was hurting all over. The floor was hard and cold. Dean’s back was killing him. The extra weight that the pup put on him made his back hurt lately anyway, but sitting on this floor was causing him real pain.

The man had given him water to drink but no food. Dean hated to drink anything because it would just mean he would have to piss again, and that was so humiliating. He hated the man’s hand anywhere on him, but there it was especially horrible.

The man had once come over and caressed Dean’s face.

“You are so pretty. I would love to see you when you aren’t full of the king’s pup. I bet you are something in bed, omega. You are such a tasty bitch. Did you love it when the king bred you? Did you beg for his knot like the bitch that you are? I could make you forget his knot. Mine would fill you better.”

Dean had pulled away from his touch and the man had laughed.

Tears started in Dean’s eyes. He wondered if he would ever see Cas again. He was fearful of what would happen to his pup. He was just exhausted and scared to death.

 

 

Two days had passed and Cas was nearing total exhaustion. He hadn’t slept and he couldn’t eat. His guard were still searching and asking everywhere but nothing had been found yet. Mary and Sam urged him to lie down but he just couldn’t. The bed was huge and cold and very lonely without his Dean.

Then the guards came with news.

 

 

 

Dean was not sure how much longer he could hold out. He was starving and so cold. He shivered and whimpered. He still kept his arms protectively around his belly. He could still feel the pup moving so that was what kept him holding on.

Suddenly the doors to the barn crashed open, startling Dean badly. King’s guard burst in. Cas was right behind them.

“Take him alive.”

Cas was on the floor next to Dean. He had tears running down his face.

“Oh my sweet baby. My love. Are you hurt? Did they hurt you?’

Dean buried his face in Cas’ shirt and he just sobbed. Cas picked him up and carried him out of the barn, with Dean’s face buried in Cas’ neck.

 

Before long, Dean was in their room. Cas laid him gently on the bed and took all his clothes off. Cas looked over every inch of him, looking for any signs of abuse. Dean just covered his eyes.

Cas ordered a bath for them. When it was ready, he lifted Dean again and carried him to the tub. He got in and then told Dean to get in. Dean settled between Cas’ legs and Cas held him around his chest. Dean sighed against Cas and put his head back against Cas’ shoulder.

Cas made soothing sounds, and took a rag and began to wash Dean. Then Dean started to cry, He sobbed and Cas just held him.

“Oh baby. I’m so, so sorry. I’ll never leave you alone again. If I had only been with you…”

But Dean cut him off. He sniffled but he stopped crying.

“This is not your fault, mate. You must not punish yourself over this. I am fine and the pup is fine, and you saved us. Let’s leave it at that.”

 

After Dean had bathed and eaten, he was curled up in the bed with Cas holding him. Cas was running his hand through Dean’s hair and saying soothing things in his ear. Dean drifted off to sleep for the first time in days.

 

In the darkness, probably the middle of the night, Dean began to dream. The man was caressing Dean and telling him how much he would love to knot him…

Dean was crying and struggling against an invisible foe. Cas woke up and tried to wake Dean up. When Dean opened his eyes, he was unseeing and fought against Cas.

Finally, Cas got Dean to actually wake up. Dean sobbed into Cas; chest. Cas’ heart was breaking but his wolf was howling. Cas wanted blood for what was done to his mate.

 

When Dean could talk, Cas asked him what had been done to him. He spoke in his most authoritative alpha voice. Dean had to respond.

“The man, he… he would caress my face. He said things to me that were… inappropriate.” Dean hung his head in shame.

 

Cas lifted Dean’s face to look at him. “What things did he say to you,”

 

Dean had tears in his eyes again. “He said… he said that he thought I would be really something in bed. He called me a bitch and said I loved taking your knot but I would love taking his more.”

Cas’ wolf was wild. He wanted to tear the man apart. Thank the gods Dean hadn’t been raped.

“Sweetness, go back to sleep. I’m here and you have nothing to fear.”

Dean signed, laid back down curled into Cas; body and slept.

 

 

Cas went to the man, who was in chains. Cas glared at him, trying to suppress the rage his wolf felt towards him.

“Tell me who you were working for, and I will not kill you. Lie, or stay silent, and I will kill you slowly and painfully.”

The man looked around with fear in his eyes.

“Your majesty… I worked for… well… Minister Crowley. But he will kill me for telling you his name.”

Cas was shocked. He never saw any malice in the Minister. Why would he kidnap Dean and demand money?

“You needn’t fear Minister Crowley. He is a dead man.”

Cas walked out of the cell. He called his guard to him and told them to find Crowley and arrest him. Again, Cas told them he wanted Crowley alive.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean goes into labor.

Crowley hung in chains next to the man who had given him up. Luckily for the man. Crowley’s jaw was broken and it hurt too much to talk.

Cas walked in and just stood before Crowley, not saying a word. He stared at Crowley long enough to make the man squirm under the gaze.

At last, Cas spoke. He simply said, “Why?”

Crowley smiled.

In spite of the pain from his jaw, Crowley spoke.

“Because I wanted Dean for myself. I had been watching him for months and I wanted him. But no, the _King_ has to get him. He carries the _King’s_ pup. You have everything and I have an empty bed. I despise you. You knot that beauty every night and I have nothing, I tell you, nothing!”

Crowley spit at Cas’ feet.

Cas said quietly, “I sentence you to death, Crowley. For your crime, you shall be beheaded.”

Crowley just glared at Cas.

Then Cas stood before the man who had actually guarded Dean.

“I sentence you to castration for the things you said to my mate.”

The man screamed and pleaded, but Cas simply walked away.

 

 

 

Cas lay with his head resting on Dean’s belly, feeling his pup kick. It was miraculous to him. He remembered feeling the pup kick in his wife’s belly but that just gave him pain. This man and this pup, this was his life, his future. He felt only joy. He loved them both.

Dean was getting huge. He was sort of miserable. His feet swelled and hurt, his back hurt. He had to piss constantly and he could barely see his cock anymore.

Bur Cas rubbed his feet and his aching back. Cas cared for him as if he were some precious trinket.

The one time that Dean could forget his physical problems and get completely lost is when Cas was fucking him. There was only one position they could use, which was Dean on his side and Cas spooned up behind him. They had been able to do it with Dean on his hands and knees for a while but had to give that up because Dean got too tired.

Dean thinking about Cas fucking him made his slick start. Cas lifted his head, sniffed and smiled.

“Oh, my horny little mate needs my knot again?”

Dean blushed and nodded.

Cas moved and Dean laid down. Cas kissed Dean with passion and need. He claimed Dean’s mouth as Dean moaned into his. Cas kissed and nipped down Dean’s throat, pausing at the base to suck a mark onto Dean. He loved to see his marks on his mate.

Dean had his hands running down Cas’ back, needing the contact. Cas moved lower to suck on one of Dean’s nipples. Dean’s breasts had been growing and they were very enticing and sensitive.

Cas sucked on a nipple, then lifted his head in surprise and looked at Dean. Milk dripped from Cas’ lips. Dean made a shocked noise as Cas went back to suck and nurse at the nipple. Dean’s milk had come in and it really was arousing to Cas.

Then Cas was too worked up. He felt Dean’s hole and felt the slick running from his mate. Enough.

Cas pushed Dean onto his side and moved up behind him. Dean moaned, knowing what was about to happen and wanting it so badly.

Cas whispered in Dean’s ear, “Take it all baby. You are so tight around my cock. I’m going to knot you so tight…”

And with that, he slid in. Dean groaned and pressed his ass back to get every inch of Cas inside him. Cas felt how tight Dean was, how his hole clutched at his cock. He staying in for a moment, not moving but just feeling how hot Dean was inside.

Then Dean moaned and Cas pulled back, almost all the way out but not quite. He thrust back into Dean roughly and Dean moaned even louder than before. Cas wrapped his arm under Dean’s belly and found his cock. Using pre cum to lube up, Cas ran his hand up and down Dean’s cock while he thrust in and back in Dean.

Dean was saying his name over and over. “Cas… Cas… Cas…”

Cas pumped his cock into Dean, relishing every thrust, every drag of his cock along Dean’s hole.

“I love you so much, my little omega…”

Dean nodded fiercely but still just kept saying his name over and over. Dean came in Cas’ hand.

Cas felt his knot grow. It grew to an enormous size with Dean, but Dean was able to take it every time. In fact, Dean began to beg for it.

“Please, knot me Cas. Please…”

Cas pulled back and held Dean tightly. He thrust and pulled Dean back at the same time. Dean’s hole opened and allowed the knot in. Then he clenched involuntarily around it and they tied.

Cas came over and over again. He filled Dean with his hot cum.

Then he put his hand on Dean’s belly and put his face into Dean’s hair.

Dean was asleep in moments.

Cas lay and felt his pup kick. He smiled.

He fell asleep with his hand on Dean’s belly and with a big smile on his face.

 

 

As Dean’s time grew near, Mary prepared a birthing room. The one that had been used for the king’s wife had been destroyed after her death and the death of the pup. But this room was to be a place of joy. The bed was brought in, the stirrups were attached to it, and there was a comfy chair for Cas to sit in at the head of the bed.

There were tables with bowls for boiling water and a table especially for the cleaning of the pup. The walls were hung with tapestries to make it warmer and more inviting and relaxing to be in there. Mary prepared herbs to relax Dean during the contractions, and to stop bleeding if that should be necessary.

 

Dean was miserable. He was so huge he couldn’t get out of a chair or the bed without help. He couldn’t see his cock and was forced to piss sitting down. His back was killing him all the time but he refused to take any herbs to help that. He wanted everything to be completely natural.

 

Dean and Cas were sitting and eating dinner. Dean got a strange look on his face. He suddenly doubled over and his eyes got big. Liquid splashed on the floor.

“Cas, I think my water broke…”

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A son is born. They prepare for Cas' rut.

 

 

Cas was struggling to remain calm. He was sitting at Dean’s side, letting Dean squeeze his hand so tightly during contractions that Dean’s nails were making him bleed. He hated seeing Dean in so much pain.

Dean was sweaty and tired. He had been in labor for hours now and Mary was still saying it would be a while. Dean sipped the tea that Mary gave him in between contractions but it really didn’t help that much. He felt very sorry for Cas who was obviously worried.

Mary assured both of them that everything was fine and progressing completely normally.

Dean was naked in the bed, covered by a sheet. Every hour or so, Mary would get between his legs and check the progress of his labor. Dean hated this. It felt terrible and intrusive, but he got that it needed to be done.

In between contractions, Cas would kiss Dean’s face and tell him how proud he was of Dean, how much he loved him. This helped a lot.

 

The night wore on. Finally, Dean was told to push. He sat up and pushed with all his might. He was so exhausted he could barely do it but he tried his best. Mary was between his legs. Cas held him up when it was time to push then let him back down onto the bed in between contractions.

Then Mary called Cas down to the bottom of the bed.

Cas sucked in a huge breath. “I can see it. I see our pup’s head’”

Cas sounded completely amazed.

Then Dean pushed again, and the pup was born. Dean waited, holding his breath. Then he heard the pup cry and he breathed again.

Mary was cleaning it up. Cas was waiting impatiently. Then Mary showed the pup to him.

Cas was crying, “It’s a boy, Dean, you gave me a son.”

Dean was crying too. Mary wrapped the baby up tightly in a blanket and Cas carried him to Dean and laid the pup on Dean’s chest.

Dean kissed his pup’s head then looked at Cas.

“What will you name him, Mate?”

Cas beamed down at Dean. “Michael. His name is Michael Cole.”

 

Cas’ heart was near bursting with love.

 

Dean was asleep in their bed after having been moved to their room. Michael was asleep in his crib near the bed. Cas just sat in a chair and looked from his mate to his pup and back again. He was so grateful to the gods for this blessing. He promised to give them an offering in thanks.

Dean woke up to Michael crying, He recognized that the pup was hungry. He got out of bed and picked his pup up. He was still blown away that he had ‘made’ this. That the pup had come out of his body just amazed him.

He walked back to the bed and laid down. He opened his shirt, which was split in the front for nursing, and put Michael to his breast. The pup latched on right away and began to nurse. It felt weird and wonderful at the same time. Dean smiled to himself thinking of how many times Cas had nursed at this very nipple during sex.

Just then, Cas came into the room.

“Oh my gods you’re both awake. I just went to take a piss and I come back to this beautiful scene.” Cas was beaming at them.

He sat on the edge of the bed and watched his son nurse at his mate’s breast.

 

A little later, Sam and Gabe came to see the pup.

After cooing at Michael, Sam said, “I guess this is as good a time as any to tell you. I’m pregnant.”

Cas congratulated both of them and Dean hugged Sam.

 

Cas was in the garden with a bowl of water, some fruit and a candle. He was offering these things to the gods for the safe delivery of his son and for keeping Dean safe. He knelt and prayed. He left the offerings in a special spot and walked back to be with his mate and his son.

 

Michael was always hungry and seemed to be growing every day. Dean was tired and napped when the pup did. Cas woke up with Dean every time Michael needed to eat in the night. Cas wanted to be as supportive as he could be.

When Michael was awake and not eating, Cas held him, told him stories and sang to him. The pup was happy and cheerful all the time, but he was especially entranced when Cas sang. Dean loved to listen to his mate sing to their pup. Cas had a nice voice.

Dean was healing nicely from the birth. He was very anxious to get back to having sex with Cas. Cas had given Dean a blow job once while Michael slept and Dean had given Cas a hand job but it was far from satisfying. Dean was horny.

Cas was horny too but he really didn’t want to hurt Dean by having sex too quickly. At least they didn’t need to worry about Dean going into a heat and getting pregnant as long as he was nursing Michael.

There was one issue that was going to need to be dealt with. Cas was going into his rut in two weeks.

 

Mary was consulted. She assured Dean and Cas that there would be no harm to Dean while Cas had his rut this soon after Dean gave birth. They could be together just as if Dean hadn’t had Michael. She did suggest that they wait to have sex until Cas was in rut.

And she offered to take Michael for the duration of Cas’ rut. There was a wet nurse that could be used. Dean was sad to think of someone else nursing his pup, but he knew it was for the best. It wasn’t like either of them could care for an infant while Cas was in rut.

Dean had never been with Cas during a rut. He had never been with anyone who was in rut.

Cas had just come out of one when he met Dean. And he normally had two a year, but since he had been so depressed, it had messed with his schedule. Mary assured them that he would have them on a regular basis from now on.

Back in their room. Cas told Dean that his ruts were unusually strong. He promised he would do his best to keep his wolf under control and he had no wish to harm Dean in any way. Dean wasn’t worried and told Cas that.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas' rut.

Dean was awakened by a low, guttural growl.

Mary had Michael and they were just waiting for Cas to go into rut. Seemed to Dean that this was it.

Dean turned over and looked into Cas’ eyes which were glowing gold mixed with his usual blue. They were beautiful and frightening.

Cas growled again and said in a very low voice, “Mine. MY mate. My bitch to breed. NO one else may ever have you, ever touch you. Just me. You are mine.”

Dean smiled.

“Yes, just yours, Alpha. Only yours.”

Cas bit Dean’s neck. Not hard enough to break the skin but hard enough to leave a mark that would be visible for days. Dean moaned. His slick began to run.

Cas sniffed him and then went between Dean’s legs. He sniffed Dean’s hole and then licked the slick. Dean arched his back and moaned again.

Cas growled a third time, flipped Dean over onto his hands and knees, and shoved his cock into Dean. It was bigger than it had ever been before and Dean struggled not to cry out or to try to pull away. The pain only lasted a minute though.

Cas held Dean’s hips so tightly it was sure to leave bruises. Cas slammed into Dean over and over, and Dean pushed back against each thrust. Cas kissed Dean’s spine but then he bit Dean on the back of his neck.

Cas was definitely wolfy. He growled and bit and fucked Dean roughly. Dean didn’t mind really but he was concerned about being knotted. Cas’ cock was huge now and Dean was concerned that he couldn’t accommodate Cas’ knot. But he was about to find out.

Cas was thrusting wildly and his hands had a death grip on Dean’s hips. Dean could feel it pushing against his rim and he was getting ready for it.

Then Cas howled quietly and pulled back on Dean’s hips. Cas thrust hard against him and tried to get his knot into Dean. He failed at his first attempt. He pulled back again. Dean took a deep breath and braced. Then he opened up and allowed Cas’ knot in.

It hurt. It really hurt but the pain went away as soon as it was in. Dean clenched and they tied. Cas shot a ton of cum into Dean, over and over. Cas thrust in as much as he could, chasing through his orgasm.

Then they collapsed together. Cas was panting. He pulled Dean against him as they spooned together. He peppered kissed on Dean’s neck and shoulders.

“Are you okay, baby? Did I hurt you?”

Dean smiled and assured Cas he was fine. Dean felt fuller than he ever had before.

“How long will be we tied?” Dean asked quietly.

“About an hour or so.” Cas sounded sleepy.

 

They woke up and they were untied. Cas had them both drink and eat something. He kissed on Dean a lot, being very affectionate. Dean loved this part of it. He was wondering just how long this would last. He didn’t want to ask, though, for fear that Cas would think he was unhappy and he wasn’t.

They lay in each other’s arms with Cas kissing Dean and running his hand though Dean’s hair. Then Dean heard Cas growl. He looked at Cas and saw the gold glinting in his eyes. Dean lay back and spread his legs.

Cas kissed Dean passionately. Dean moaned into his mouth and it seemed to inflame him. He moved down and sniffed Dean’s slick again. He began to lick Dean’s hole and Dean arched his back. Cas held him down with hands pressed on Dean’s hips. Cas licked up inside Dean to get more slick and Dean moaned loudly. Cas looked up at him and moved up. He grabbed Dean’s legs and slung them over his shoulders and thrust in.

Dean groaned and pushed back against the thrust. He was more accustomed to Cas’ bigger size this time. Cas looked into Dean’s eyes as he took Dean hard, He thrust in each time as if he wanted to thrust right inside of Dean’s body. His hands trapped Dean’s on either side.

Eventually Cas growled and Dean felt his huge knot again. Cas managed to ram it into Dean on the first try and they tied. Cas moved down to whisper hotly in Dean’s ear, “You are mine. My mate. Always.”

Dean nodded but was afraid to try to talk. His breath came in gasps.

They were tied even longer than usual, and Cas came so many times that Dean’s abdomen was pooched out with it. They slept again, needing the rest.

 

Dean woke up the next time to Cas on all fours above him. Cas was nursing on Dean’s breast and it felt so good. There was a pull that went straight to his cock. Cas lifted his head and milk dripped from his chin.

“You taste so good baby. Here and there…” When he said ‘there’ he reached back and got some of Dean’s slick on his fingers and sucked them clean.

“Oh, and here too.” With that, Cas took Dean’s cock in his mouth. Dean groaned and thrust up into Cas’ mouth. Cas sucked and tongued Dean’s cock until he came with a cry. Cas drank every drop of cum from Dean.

Then he moved back between Dean’s legs and licked his hole. Dean was moaning and panting. Cas licked over Dean’s hole, and he stuck his tongue in as far as it would go, just eating Dean’s slick like it was dinner.

Finally, Cas pushed Dean onto his side, spooned up behind him and thrust in. Dean pushed back against him and felt Cas’ huge cock fill him. Cas fucked Dean hard and fast, holding Dean still with his hand on Dean’s belly. All the while he whispered in Dean’s ear.

“You are mine, Dean. Totally mine. I love you and I desire you. I will breed you again. Soon. I want another pup out of you my love. I want to watch your belly grow and watch you glow. My mate, my omega. My hole to use. Mine…”

Dean was lost in a sex haze but he did register that Cas wanted another pup. But before he could think about that, Cas shoved his knot into Dean and all coherent thought was gone.

 

Cas’ heat lasted six days. They coupled constantly. When it was done, they were both exhausted and Dean was very, very sore. They had lost weight and needed rest. They spent a week in bed.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

On the third day they spent in bed, resting after Cas’ rut, Dean decided to ask.

“Cas, mate, you told me you wanted to breed me again. You wanted another pup? Did you really mean that or was it just… well… the rut talking?”

Cas sat up and looked at Dean.

“I meant every word, love. I want to breed you again as soon as you are done nursing Michael and you are willing to do it.”

Dean looked thoughtful.

“Well. I need to nurse Michael for at least a year. And then when I stop, I will go into a heat fairly quickly. As soon as a month later, usually. That’s what Mary says anyway. I suppose…”

Cas grabbed Dean and kissed him.

“That would make me so happy. I love to see you grow my pup inside you. I love how you glow. I love you so very much.”

Dean smiled. It was wonderful to think of giving Cas another pup.

 

 

 

**18 Months later**

Dean was carrying Michael to bed. It wasn’t easy with his stomach being so big. Cas was late coming back from a hunting trip but he would be here soon.

Dean was heavy with Cas’ pup and as usual, he was just glowing. Pregnancy agreed with him.

Life was so good. He and Cas had mind-blowing sex every night, Michael was growing into a wonderful pup, and he was the apple of Cas’ eye. The new pup would be here in a couple of months. It was a life filled with love.

They shared all the love in the world.

 


End file.
